1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shower head devices and, more specifically, to a shower head assembly connected to a hand held member by a length of flexible conduit wherein the water supply can be selectively channeled either directly to the hand held unit or into a treatment housing for further processing before going to the hand held unit. The treatment housing contains an antibiotic chamber, filter media and a filter media screen whereby all particulate matter according to the filter media will be retained within said filter media and an amount of antibiotic will be released into the water being controllably ejected through the hand held unit. In addition the shower head assembly has means for measuring and displaying the temperature of the water thereby allowing control of the solution temperature.
Further the hand held unit has a trigger for selectively releasing the rotational member for varying the intensity and pattern of the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other shower devices designed to remove particles from a water supply. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,471 issued to Naito on Aug. 18, 1998.
Another patent was issued to Dixon on Mar. 27, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,704. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,822 was issued to Ferguson on Aug. 27, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 7, 1993 to Ducoin et al., as U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,981.
Another patent was issued to Pronk on Nov. 18, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,095. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,476 was issued to Ohyama et al. on Apr. 26, 1994. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,765 was issued to Poe on Feb. 20, 1990 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 4, 1997 to DiGlacomo as U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,742.